Several publications are parenthetically referenced in this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full citations for these references are found at the end of the specification. The disclosure of each of these publications is incorporated by reference in the present specification as though set forth herein in full.
The plastid genome of higher plants is a circular double-stranded DNA molecule of 120-160 kb which may be present in 1,900-50,000 copies per leaf cell (Palmer, 1991; Bendich, 1987). Stable transformation of the tobacco plastid genome (plastome) has been achieved through the following steps: (i) introduction of transforming DNA, encoding antibiotic resistance, by the biolistic process (Svab et al. 1990a; Svab and Maliga 1993) or PEG treatment (Golds et al. 1993; O'Neill et al., 1993), (ii) integration of the transforming DNA by two homologous recombination events and (iii) selective elimination of the wild-type genome copies during repeated cell divisions on a selective medium. Spectinomycin resistance has been used as a selective marker encoded either in mutant plastid 16S ribosomal RNA genes Svab et al. 1990a; Staub and Maliga 1992; Golds et al. 1993), or conferred by the expression of an engineered bacterial aadA gene (Svab and Maliga 1993). Vectors which utilize aadA as a selectable marker gene and target the insertion of chimeric genes into the repeated region of tobacco plastid genome are available (Zoubenko et al., 1994). Selection of plastid transformants by kanamycin resistance, based on the expression of neomycin phosphotransferase (kan gene), is more difficult but also feasible (Carrer et al. 1993; Carrer and Maliga, 1995).
Transplastomic plants from agriculturally and pharmaceutically important species other than tobacco, are highly desirable. Expression of foreign genes of interest in the plastids of higher plants in the family Cruciferae provides several advantages over nuclear expression of foreign genes. These are 1) expression of exogenous DNA sequences in plastids eliminates the possibility of pollen transmission of transforming DNA; 2) high levels of protein expression are attainable; 3) the simultaneous expression of multiple genes as a polycistronic unit is feasible and 4) positional effects and gene silencing which may result following nuclear transformation are also eliminated.